


Sister

by Desdasi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Short One Shot, Uther is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Happy fluffy oneshot with Arthur and Morgana as siblings.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Sister

Morgana reaches the top of the stairs of her tower and finds Arthur leaning against the stone wall beside her door. She breathes as she's just run through the woods. 

"What's wrong?" He asks her when she's had a minute to catch her breath.

"This bloody corset, that's what's wrong. I swear I'll die if I don't get to loosen it." 

"Why have it tied so hard in the first place?"

"Wasn't my choice. It's the new trend supposedly. That new maid father is trying to get me to accept is awfully bad at doing as I say."

Arthur grinned. "I know the type!" 

"Yeah, but you love when Merlin bosses you around." 

"I do not!" Arthur vehemently denies.

"It's in the way you smile when he is on your mind", Morgana tells him and reaches up to pinch his cheeks. His sister is a menace most days.

"If I manage to marry someone who sees me as an equal and lets me have my freedom, I'll never ever wear a corset again."

Arthur shakes her off. "Why not start now?"

Morgana gives him a _look._ "Uther would lock me up until I change my mind."

Arthur gestures for them to enter her room. Inside he goes to sit by her table facing the window and Morgana disappears behind her dressing screen. The prince looks through the papers he brought with him as he waits. It's a few exercises Merlin put together for Morgana. A few minutes later she reappear in a more comfortable dress. Well, Arthur guess so, she doesn't look much different than before. 

"I'll make sure father is too occupied to look for future husbands for you. And when I become king I'll make an official decree that you never have to wear clothing you dislike", he promise her. 

Morgana smiles. "How benevolent of you."

Arthur puts on a haughty face. "I'm just that great." They look at each other and break into laughter.

It takes the siblings a while to regain their composure. When one of them stops laughing the other pulls a ridiculous pompous face which leads to more laughter. 

"But seriously", Morgana wipes her eyes, "just look the other way when me, Gwen and Merlin sets the corsets on fire and dances around the flames."

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Merlin doesn't wear corsets", he points out.

"No but it would be a Merlin thing to help us destroy a thing that should be labeled 'torture device'." 

_The fashion trends of noble women is a scary thing_ , Arthur decides. "Anyway I wanted to ask if your nightmares are getting any better." 

Morgana nods as they move on to the new topic. "Since Merlin has begun teaching me to control my magic it is much better. Just the other day for example…."

* * *

_A few years later._

"Arthur?" 

"Come in!" Arthur calls as he looks up and finds Leon standing by the open door. The knight enters. "I've just been told that Merlin and Morgana, accompanied by Gwen and Gwaine, is doing _something_ by the training field."

"What something?"

Leon shrugs. "They're burning something I believe. Is it a ritual perhaps?"

Arthur has a recollection of a conversation a while back. He stands and opens a cabinet. "Now friend, that is something we're going to ignore. Let's have a glass of wine instead." 

He'll tell the council that his fiancé and sister held an important ritual (thanks for the idea Leon). After all, he has kept half of his promise and he'll keep this half too. His sister is a menace but Arthur wouldn't want it another way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaius research the medical dangers of corsets and they goes out of style in Camelot ;)


End file.
